otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Queries of the Undead
Long is in the quarters currenly, seated at one of the tables. He has a PDA out in front of him, but is just looking at it, not actively typing anything out. Leodhais walks into the quarters, his own PDA at the ready. "Evening... or morning. Or whatever time it is on this planet," Leodhais greets, stopping in front of Long. "How are you today?" "I am well." Andrew says flatly. "You have conducted your preparations by this point?" he asks next. Leodhais tilts his head slightly, pulling up a chair and sitting down near Long. "...for what, exactly?" he queries. Leodhais adjusts his commlink. "For the interview. I did not know if you had to conduct any background research." Andrew explains. "But I shall begin when you are ready." "Ahh. I've done what research I can," Leodhais says. He gets out a small electronic recorder and turns it on. "I like to have my interviews recorded in case I miss anything the first time," he says, settling back with his pda. "Go ahead." "I should begin by saying that like so many people in today's world, the former Sivadian foreign secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov has been revived." Andrew begins. "I am the form the revival has taken." Leodhais nods, writing it down. "Go on," he says softly. "It has been over three years since I died. I returned in approximately March of 3005. Now I wish to begin to detail the crimes of the Sivadians, and what I know of the conspiracies within." Andrew says next. "My experience on this topic is vast. I started to work for the Sivadian government in various capacities thirteen years ago. I began investigation into Wallace Marbury in January of 3002." and with this he pauses again. Leodhais nods at this, continuing to write/tap into his pda, a little inclination of his head to indicate that Long should continue. "Of course, at the time the current crisis was with the Hive Mind and the Kamir. The situation that lead to rendering the Otherspace drives ineffective. So naturally the investigation questioned whether or not Wallace Marbury was a mortal entity. Shortly after this investigation began, and at the approval of the Sivadian government, I was captured by the Martians and psionically interrogated upon Cydonia. I wish to emphasize once more, this was done with the express authorization of the Sivadian government." "Of course," Leodhais says with a nod, listening and writing at the same time - somehow legibly. "After this, I spent several months on Val Shohob, and was generally out of contact with the Sivadians. For reference, it is at this time the A New Dawn was contracting with the government of Luna to build their specialist production facility. At this time is was owned by a Parhelion Picton. After the revelations surrounding this facility and the death of Mr. Picton, I managed to acquire the company. Due to the machinations of Frederick Chamberlain and a convenient application of tax law, he managed to acquire the company from myself, and was highly disappointed with having directed that the corporation's finances be used to attempt to resolve the matter." Once more Andrew stops. Leodhais takes a moment to catch up, pausing a bit, mouthing something to himself, and then writes again. "...go ahead," he says when he's caught up. "Now, once I relinquished A New Dawn, I learned that the corporation was being directed to general genetics projects, rather than emphasizing specialist creation." Andrew goes on. "Within 3 months, an old Ungstiri creature, the lassakavolk, was being created by this group and were released onto Ungstir. An attack by this very creature was how I lost my leg, as you could likely tell from the old pictures. It is why I walked with the aid of a cane. I will discuss Chamberlain more later." Andrew says. "I also wish to pass on my time as the foreign secretary for the time being and proceed towards when Wallace Marbury became an overt threat to Sivadian security in early 3003." Leodhais nods, scribbling a side note. "All right." "As the news reports of the time assert is that several Sivadian officials were either injured or killed, or replaced with specialist substitutes. Richard Isherwood, his current wif, Councillor Waldorf among others. They were being held on Portmerion, we eventually learned, but we did not officially know this at the time." Then Andrew pauses for a moment. "This is also the time that Waldheim was discovered and conquered by Sivadian forces. As I was merely experienced in foreign relations at this point, but not with the Sivadian government, I deemed this conquest vile and something that should not be permitted to stand. Of course, the Sivadians were not pleased with this and begun the smear campaign on me. First they accused I wished nothing more than personal gain from Waldheim not being conquered by Sivad. Then they claimed that I was a traitor to their government. Finally, they killed me and made it appear to be a suicide." Leodhais gets a rather vague expression on his face. "...huh. Suicide, right." He grins ruefully. "Sorry, not interrupting. Do go on." "The specific accusation was that they accused me of planting evidence the Sivadians purchased Nall technology in late 3001. This is also the justification behind condoning my capture and psionic torture." Andrew then pauses again. "As we know now, Wallace Marbury had been interfering in the workings of the Sivadian government. I was an irritant and this was a quite effective way to silence me. Not only that, but an appearant suicide and the fact it occurred on Ungstir made a sudden disappearance of the body quite convenient, under the claim it had been cremated." Leodhais nods. "Right," he says. "Hmm..." he looks thoughtful. "Go on." "As we all know, these accusations against me were false." Andrew explains. "But at the time they were quite effective. No apology for my assassination has ever been issued, nor has anyone issued an apology for the smear campaign." "I know," Leodhais says. "I wonder if they'll try to offer one once all this is published... but I know you have more to explain?" "Unfortunately I expect this will be denied as the ravings of a madman. The final months of 3003 are, unfortunately, a void for me, as I was not living during that time. As is the majority of 3004." Andrew goes on to explain. "I believe that a great majority of the Sivadian government is innocent, and is being manipulated by a small cabal. Unfortunately, with a great deal of dopplegangers within the government in the past few years, and the constant presumed deaths and rebirths of various officials, I hold grave concern for Sivad's future." Leodhais looks Andrew directly in the eye. "So do I," he says in a quiet, yet firm voice. "...sorry," he apologizes. "This is your story, I shouldn't interrupt." "I returned in early 3005, as I have already noted. During this time, I have been an opponent of this conspiracy. During Moncrief's reign of terror, I remained with His Majesty, having travelled with through the sewers attempting to flee. I remember quite fondly of being the first to offer a means to him to communicate with the RNS forces that were resisting." Andrew says. "From there, I continued to work against the Social Democrat Party who had manipulated the election that brough Moncrief into power. And most recently, I am the one who attempted to apprehend Moncrief when the opportunity presented itself." Andrew then pauses and adds, "I believe I have proven my loyalty to Sivad through two lifetimes, but I need assistance and others that are willing to assist me in opposing the Sivadian conspiracies." Leodhais almost smiles - corners of his lips twitching. "You might find that others are more than willing, if you know how to ask," Leodhais says. He almost sets his stylus aside, and then checks himself. "...right," he says, as he catches up again. "I fear for my life." Andrew finally says. "I was killed once by the Sivadians, I do not wish to be killed again. I will be willing to work with all who wish to see a Sivad without corruption. I will extend this invitation to those who are fellow members of OATO as well, as problems with one member may affect the whole." "...are you still on record?" Leodhais asks quietly. "Any parts you don't want, let me know." "Are you done, on the record?" Andrew asks, "I will be willing to answer some inquiries you have on the record." Leodhais takes a look at his notes. "...I think you covered everything. You're very thorough," Leodhais says. "I'd have to read over and listen again before I could tell you that or not. I'm used to people not saying much of anything." Category:Classic Non-Arc logs